


Spooky School

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [32]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm the only one that gets to call him that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky School

"Hand me those ghosts." 

Jack and Mark were standing in the middle of Mark's classroom and attempting to make the small room look presentable for high schoolers.

"I still don't understand why you decorate your room for teenagers, Markimoo." Jack said, stretching up on his toes to give his husband the string of Halloween lights. 

"It's not for them, it's for me." Mark grinned and continued to string the lights together.  "Don't be a Grinch." 

"The Grinch hates Christmas."

"Even more reason to call you Grinchy."  

Jack rolled his eyes and began to spread pumpkins around the room, "Whatever you say, Markimoo." 

* 

Mark and Jack had been married for a grand total of five years, Mark had been teaching at the high school for four of those years.

His students were normally a lively bunch, much like their teacher.  They tended to see Mark as the 'fun' teacher and he was normally the one asked to help with school functions and student concerns.  The kids liked him. 

The fact that he was hot probably had something to do with that. 

He had gotten a few...offers from students to help them with grades and he would brush them off so hard they were hopefully offended.  He would tell the office and have the student removed because that was something he couldn't have.  He couldn't get fired for that kind of shit.  He had a baby coming soon. 

Mark visibly brightened at the thought of Bailey.  The surrogate mother was doing so well and they were both so happy.  He and Jack were on top of the world while waiting for a new addition to their little family. 

His students only knew part of the story.  

Mark didn't really share much of his personal life with the kids, but when his cell phone rang four times in the middle of a lecture, he had to put everything on hold and answer it. 

It had been the mother, calling to tell Mark the good news, she couldn't get her hands on Jack because he was in a meeting, so he just ended up shouting "OH MY GOD YOU'RE FINALLY PREGNANT." into his phone. 

His students were the ones who assumed it was his wife that was pregnant.  He just never confirmed or denied the details. 

The bell rang to announce the beginning of the class period and the students shuffled in wearing an assortment of costumes and facepaint.  They were allowed to wear their costumes on the 30th of October, which was a Friday, considering Halloween was on a Saturday. 

"Good morning class!" Mark smiled and greeted the ensemble of monsters before him, "How are my little ghouls today?" 

There was a low murmur, but the excitement of the day had been sucked out within the first two classes.

"You don't like my Halloween decorations?" 

A girl in the back perked up, speaking for the class, "I think they're amazing, Mr. Fischbach." 

"Thank you, Amanda." Mark smiled and twirled.  "Do you like my costume?" 

He chuckled, reminded of how much his husband had liked the costume.  So much so that he had dragged him home instead of them actually attending Arin's Halloween party. 

The same girl spoke up, "You look fine!" 

She could have meant different things with that, but Mark chose to ignore it. 

"Well, today we will be.." Mark began to slip into his teacher mentality.  He worked to ignore the shock every time he turned around to see a sea of weird creatures staring at him or every time he poked himself with his sword. 

About halfway through class, an office attendant stuck her head through the door, "Mr. Fishbach?  You have a late arrival." 

"You know I don't allow late arrivals on my ship." 

The worker grinned, "I think you'll make an exception." 

Mark gave his coworker an odd look, "Alright..." 

She walked away and the person who walked through the door next made Mark burst into laughter. 

Jack skellington.  Of course. 

"Hiya Markimoo."  

It wasn't much of a costume.  Just a pinstripe suit with a bit of black paint to widen his grin and around his eyes to make them look like sockets. 

"Oh, Jesus, Jack." 

He struck a pose, completely ignoring the students who were looking at him as if he was insane. "I am the pumpkin king." 

"I love that your entire costume is a pun." 

"I just love your costume in general, Markimoo." he winked at Mark, causing the man to flush scarlet in front of his students. 

"What are you even doing here?" 

"I was passing through and thought I would come by and bring you this." Jack rummaged around in his pocket to pull out Mark's cell phone.  He waved it around and Mark stepped forward to snatch it away. 

A familiar voice popped up from the back of the class. "Why would he have your phone, Markimoo?" 

Mark's head snapped to his students, but just as he opened his mouth to calmly reply, a brisk Irish accent cut through the air.

"I'm the only one that gets to call him that." 

Mark gulped and glanced back at Jack, seeing an icy glare directed to the back of the room.  The class was quiet and Mark had no idea what to do or what to say in the situation he found himself in. 

Jack was the one to break the tension. "Anyway.  I've got to get to the office _Markimoo_.  I'll see you at home, yeah?" 

"Yeah.  I'll see you at home." Mark had tried to make a break for his desk to save himself the embarrassment, but he heard Jack clear his throat behind him and knew he was trapped.   He turned to see Jack with both eyebrows raised and hands on his hips.  

Mark sighed and scuttled back over to Jack, face the color of a tomato.  Jack chuckled, cupped Mark's face, and pressed a passionate, scorching kiss to his lips. 

When he pulled away, he glanced over Mark's shoulder at the shocked faces of the students behind him.  "Good luck with the rest of class." He whispered.  

"Thanks, jerk." 

Jack laughed out loud and pecked Mark's forehead, rubbing a thumb across his cheek.  

“Bye, my love.” and he was gone.    


Mark sighed deeply and turned back to his students.

“So.....that was my husband.”   



End file.
